


Его правая рука

by Musteline



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 11:30:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6282841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musteline/pseuds/Musteline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Эрвин учится играть теми картами, которые раздала судьба.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Его правая рука

**Author's Note:**

> Для самого сладкого из всех возможных Евгениев.

Фантомная дрожь пробрала несуществующую руку, и Эрвин неловко дернул плечом, стряхивая неприятное ощущение. Он тяжело перекатился на левый бок, сел, спуская ноги на ледяной пол, и бесшумно вздохнул.

За спиной зашуршал тюфяк. Все-таки разбудил.

− Эрвин? – донеслось сонное.

− Спи-спи, все в порядке.

− Угу.

Протяжно скрипнула кровать, и на спину пахнуло теплым. Ривай тронул за бедро и скользнул ему на колени, причудливо обвиваясь вокруг: сразу устроился так, будто целую вечность здесь лежал, подставляя согнутые ноги Эрвину под поясницу, чтобы можно было опереться. Посмотрел внимательно и откинулся назад, окончательно укладываясь. Свесившиеся пряди защекотали колено, зато сразу стало легче.

Раньше бы Эрвин положил руку ему на бедро, может, поласкал бы, но Ривай лег с правой стороны, а теперь это было… неудобно.

− Извини, не хотел тебя будить.

− Вот и спал бы, − проворчал Ривай. – Что ты сидишь, как сыч? Побудка на рассвете, − он зевнул, − времени не так много. Я-то высплюсь, а ты…

В камине громко стрельнуло полено, и в комнате стало темнее.

− Я не справляюсь, − сказал Эрвин неожиданно для самого себя. – Не могу приспособиться. Она болит и чешется, пальцы немеют… А еще вся эта хрень с ремнями и шнурками, толком не затянуть. Ни побриться, ни сражаться нормально не могу… И все время пытаюсь что-то взять.

− Неприятно чувствовать себя слабым? – спросил Ривай, и Эрвин врезал кулаком по постели так, что их обоих подбросило:

− Я не слаб!

− Вот видишь, − Ривай усмехнулся, мягко и понимающе. – Ханджи то же у меня спрашивала. Нога заживала медленно, я с ума сходил.

− Но зажила же…

− А если бы нет? Эрвин, если я не смогу убивать титанов, от меня не будет никакого проку. Я не ты, думать за всех не умею. А рука – это не голова, привыкнешь.

− Успею ли…

− Куда денешься? Ты должен, командор.

Звание, в последнее время вызывавшее только досаду, вдруг подбодрило – наверное, потому, что Ривай произнес это с ласковой гордостью, с тем же чувством, с каким Эрвин производил его в капитаны.

Как занятно они поменялись ролями. Раньше опекал Эрвин, вызывая огонь на себя и сглаживая острые углы, не позволяя никому видеть Ривая в минуты слабости, когда тот бросался на него то с оскорблениями, то с ножом. А сейчас уже Ривай стоял между ним и всем остальным миром, для которого Эрвин оставался так же силен и несгибаем, как и до потери руки. 

Наедине можно было не скрывать усталость или боль, можно было поделиться тревогами или страхами и получить поддержку, потому что Ривай для него – это всегда да. Что бы Эрвин ни делал, в какие авантюры ни ввязывался, за его спиной была стена, надежнее, чем Роза, Мария и Шина вместе взятые. Каменные стены можно было сломать, а сломить Ривая не удалось бы никому. 

Поначалу Эрвин даже побаивался столь фанатичной преданности, но потом понял, что Ривай и сам черпал силы в его идеалах, и успокоился.

Теперь, когда его уверенность в собственных силах пошатнулась, он смог сполна оценить преданность Ривая. 

Был у них один ритуал, который Эрвин раньше просто терпел: после вылазок или рискованных операций внутри стен – здесь опасностей было не меньше – Ривай ночью обнимал его до хруста костей. Мог навалиться и сжать так, что назавтра у Эрвина ребра ломило, но он не протестовал и не отталкивал. Знал, что так Ривай убеждает себя, что они оба живы и все в порядке. 

После ранения Ривай тоже его обнял и долго не отпускал, держал очень бережно, Эрвин чувствовал только, как он слегка вздрагивает, а на следующий день увидел на его ладони глубокие следы от ногтей с запекшейся корочкой крови.

− Я рад, что ты жив, − коротко сказал Ривай, сжимая руку в кулак, и больше он не добился ни слова.

Он попытался представить, что бы было, если б их пути так и не пересеклись – и не смог. Ривай так глубоко врос в его жизнь, что даже гипотетически было трудно собрать цельную картину, в которой он делил бы надежды и постель с кем-то другим.

Эрвин провел раскрытой ладонью по его груди, по горлу, огладил скулу. Ривай открыл глаза, но в комнате было слишком темно, чтобы разобрать их выражение.

− Обними меня, − сказал он.

Ривай хмыкнул:

− Мог бы и сразу попросить, − он привстал и крепко обнял Эрвина, утыкаясь лбом ему в плечо, выдохнул: − Давай уже спать. Поздно для этой хрени.

Эрвин откинулся назад, увлекая за собой Ривая. Тот попытался перекатиться к себе, но Эрвин не отпустил, неловко обнимая одной рукой. Они не давали друг другу ни клятв, ни обещаний, справедливо полагая, что ни к чему сковывать себя лишними обязательствами, если все время балансируешь над пропастью, но то, что держало их вместе, было надежнее любых слов и печатей.

Он смотрел на Ривая, лежавшего с закрытыми глазами и размеренно поглаживавшего его по бедру, и тело расслаблялось само: отпустило сведенное судорогой плечо, перестал чесаться локоть, которого у него уже не было, исчезло ощущение незавершенности. 

Справа не было пусто.


End file.
